


Blindfolds, No Masks

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't deny what he wants, no matter how much he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds, No Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 203

"We both know," the Doctor says, "what this ridiculous 'Master' business is all about." His cool fingers slide along the inside of the Master's thigh. He could do anything, now, and the Master feels his cock hardening in anticipation.

The Doctor continues: "you like to pretend to everyone else that you're in control, but you love this -- being tied up, helpless -- as much as I do."

At any other time, the Master might argue, but now the Doctor starts setting out his instruments, and his mouth goes dry.

He doesn't protest when the Doctor slips a blindfold over his eyes.


End file.
